


Autumn Sky

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix of a fic of Rubynye's, although I can't remember the title of it! Halbarad feels a stirring in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Sky

Halbarad has lost count as to how many years he has kept watch on the Shire's border. He sleeps under the stars, whether the air is balmy or wild with wind-driven rain. His heart yearns for hearth, for he has not seen his own in years.

His favorite days by far are when the changing leaves dazzle the world in jeweled colors. The air is crisp but not yet too cold. He dares to venture deeper into the heart of the Shire. He gambles, often correctly, that he will meet the fair hobbit with eyes that rival the autumn sky.


End file.
